ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Allied Ring
wondering if this is a reward from the wotg missions seeing as how its called an "allied" ring. only on mission four so no clue. but just a thought Latravant 02:10, March 24, 2010 (UTC) * I've successfully completed all WoTG missions up to M38 "Adieu, Lilisette" and unfortunatly this ring is not a reward from it. That isn't to say that it won't be from the final conclusion quests in the next update.Tandem 04:17, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Lv. 30 to use, verification required **''' Unverified''' * Have anyone tried using it and then changing jobs to a lower level? * what about using level sync at a lower level than 30? * would the effect stay intact like the other rings? * would it wear off? * need some verifications on the above questions ^^; ** ' Verified!' * can use it at Lv 30 then sync down below 30 and the effect stays up. * can use it at Lv 75 then change jobs to low level and the effect stays on/unaltered. thanks! ~Abdul~ Bought with allied notes? This ring IS purchased with Allied Notes(15,000(22,500)). Requires Moonlight Medal and ANY nation must have control over Throne Room. It is then available from that nation's AN vendor (for example, if Sandy controls Throne Room, the vendor in Sandy will sell the ring. If a player from Bastok would like to purchase one he cannot get it in Bastok, but instead must purchase it from the Sandy vendor, much like a player from Bastok can still purchase Iron Ram gear. - Heghmoh on Alexander I've added verification on the main page about it being bought for 50k AN when you have the medal of altana. I have the medal of altana and can't buy it in bastok, I'm thinking if it is true then there has to be another condition for it to show up, for example maybe your nation needs to have control of the northlands to get it. If anyone else can confirm this please remove the verification from the main page and post here as to where you got it from and what the state of your nation is at the time of purchase. --Tweeky 23:50, March 28, 2010 (UTC) When i speak to the sigil NPC in San d'Oria, I have the option to purchase the Allied Ring for 50k AN, but only in the rank Medal of Altana. Possibly only a Sandy reward? Maybe your nation need to control the beastmen stronghold, and sandy got La Vaule a lot on my server (Gilgamesh)--Worax 01:24, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Wrong ring... thats the royal knight sigil ring....Kiroo 01:50, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Please do not edit the main page of an item with how it is not obtained. If you find mistaken/incorrect information, simply remove it and place the reason for the removal in the discussion area. That is why the discussion page exists. It appears that some may have seen the Royal knight Sigil Ring and mistaken it for this one. Allied noted cannot be completely ruled out as a means to obtain this ring, it is still completely unknown. I apologize, i was mistaken on which ring it was. The ring i was referring to is the R.K ring. Main page corrected! >.< removing information without posting here. I placed under "how to obtain" a note about a possibility i found on ffxiah that someone says they got it off of Taisai. Hpcjosh removed it from there....someone else put it back fully linked...then Hpcjosh removed it again. Neither time did he put in this section why. However when i placed that note on the page i DID post it here...yet someone deleted that as well. More than likely this will be deleted next time i check the page to see if any hard evidence has been found as to this rings origins. Mate, the reason the info keeps getting deleted is because of the in game Taisai joke. When Refresh first came out, people were trying to figure where it dropped from. A japanese player started up the rumor, "I got it off a Taisai." These mobs didn't drop the scroll, but people would massivly camp them for the scroll. Now a days, when a new piece of armor is introduced and someone asked one that has it where they got it, a joking response would be "I got if off a Taisai." The story is located on the Taisaijin page. Mizuharu Don't waste your time trying to fix it. Someone is just having fun and will be done by tomorrow hopefully. I won't remove it because I can't prove it won't drop off a taisai, but I'd like to direct you to today's date... Storme 07:15, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Wow you really believed it dropped off taisai. That's just silly.hpcjosh * Lol, kids these days... And on April Fool's Day too! XD Bjarki 12:33, April 19, 2010 (UTC) medal required can someone confirm that it's purchasable with just starlight medal (the lowest medal level)? --Yjhuoh 08:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I just purchased my ring with a Moonlight Medal; better yet, it's expired, and will downgrade to Starlight Medal as soon as I bother to start campaigning again. I'm quite happy to see that I can buy stuff and teleport around with an expired medal. :) Incidentally, Sandy controls the Throne Room on my server at the moment, but the other four northland campaign zones are all beastman controlled. Delsinax 08:26, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm that you can get this ring with just Starlight Medal, I only have Starlight Medal (also expired) and got this ring on Sylph a couple of weeks ago when Bastok had the zone. --Penfoldio 21:12, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Impossible to gauge Reward? Is it 100% true it can be bought only when Throne Room (S) is under Allied control? Throne Room (S) has 1000 Fortifications and 1000 Resources, I don't believe that it could ever be taken.. except everyone with access to WotG would put up a tent up there and do Campaign for a week. Doctor Zecke 09:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Can confirm it. After the Tally just 20 minutes ago, San d'Oria got Throne Room (S) and the Allied Ring is available at San d'Oria. 22500 notes for me as a Bastoker. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 15:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) How do you influence Throne Room S? By the shadowlord BC? Because it's a small area and there is not CA in that area. Tahngarthortalk- 18:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I haven't been there yet myself. >.< Kinda waiting for someone to explore it with hehe, but from the /cmap I could see that the resources and fortifications were dropped to or near zero. Perhaps a C.A. only appears when there is a fight? Shame all the 4 other northern areas are under beastman control now again too for my server. Gotta visit the Throne Room soon anyways. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 00:03, April 26, 2010 (UTC) As far as I can tell the only way to influence it is through campaign ops. It also was at nearly 0 on my server when last weeks tally ended so Fiat Lux must drop the thing like a rock. --Reabs 02:01, April 27, 2010 (UTC) What I thought as well, just a shame I couldn't even try the operation for some reason. Still no info as to what the requirements really are. This all kind of encourage players to go for one single nation and I don't think that's good... --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 12:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) keeping ring equipped Someone had earlier posted that you need to keep the ring on to maintain the dedication bonus. I reworded it and put a verification tag on it. Can someone please verify this, and post here whether or not this is the case before removing it? Tahngarthortalk- 21:17, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Just confirmed it, you can remove the ring just like any other and still keep the bonus. ^^ --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 23:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Number of times attainable in a given conquest tally? Did anyone have enough guts to toss their partially-used Allied Ring to see if they could get another one? I am sure SE has thought to limit the number of times it can be acquired in a given period of time. From looking at the numbers (5 charges x 36 hour recast) it would seem that the earliest one could use up the ring if used back-to-back would be 6 days (1st charge usage followed by 4 x 36 hour recasts = 144 hours, then finally using the 5th charge when the final recast is up.) I am just curious if there is a limit to the number that can be attained, as a shrewd player would use it then discard it and get another for 15k/22.5k AN (a pittance) instead of waiting 36 hours for another charge. I did notice that once I obtained mine, that the "Allied Ring" (R/E) no longer showed up in the "Medals" category of the NPC's AN item-exchange list, but all the other R/E items that I had gotten before (like IR Hauberk) were still "available" for purchase. Perhaps SE hard-coded it to only give out one per conquest tally, or such.Chiaki 00:56, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Due to the quite long time before you can use it again, I don't think getting another within a week would be something they'd worry about but yeah, it could very well be that you can only obtain one per week. I don't intend to toss it as I mainly solo only so it's a nice plus, and I probably wont even use it all within this week as I mainly level up at campaign battle so can't really try that. I'm sure someone will. On another note, I really don't get the re-use timers on some things, well on any things really. For example the new nation-teleport-earrings...once a day? Come on, that's just "lame". They truly are the masters of making things take ages to do and we do them, gah! >.< --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 01:09, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I used up all my Allied Ring charges this week before the campaign tally (used last charge at 8:30am EDT today) and attempted to trade it to NPC to recharge it. No such luck. Then I tried tossing the empty ring to see if a new Allied Ring would appear on the list of items to buy. That didn't work either. I even zoned and tried again, but that didn't work. It seems there is no way to obtain a 2nd Allied Ring in the same week. (Jackalman of Fenrir) Can anyone who got an Allied Ring last week even confirm that they can buy another one this week? I'm sure I'm just being paranoid, but... Potyhoty 07:37, May 3, 2010 (UTC) You wouldn't be able to get one the next week because you can't have control over the Throne Room S for 2 consecutive weeks. Control of that area is only gained through Campaign Ops (Fiat Lux), and I don't think it would be possible to have access to Fiat Lux for 2 consecutive weeks. (Jackalman of Fenrir) Rechargable? So do you need to repurchase this ring, or can it be recharged with Allied Notes? Also, can it be in your inventory at the same time as an Empress/Emperor Band? --Eremes 04:05, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to have to guess for the time being, 3 charges left in my ring still before I can try. You probably need to toss the old one before you can buy another. And yes, you can have other "exp rings" in your possession at the same time. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 18:52, April 28, 2010 (UTC) It is not rechargable. I checked this morning before I tossed my empty Allied Ring. (Jackalman of Fenrir) perhaps it is only rechargeable while Throne Room (S) is in control? when you tried to recharge it was Throne Room (S) under beastman control or controlled by a nation? --Yjhuoh 07:45, May 5, 2010 (UTC) other conditions? On Phoenix right now, Sandy controls the throne room, but the allied ring is not available for me at starlight medal rank. I ranked up to starlight medal just today, so it is possible you need to be at the correct rank before the tally, to have ring show up in the list. I know others on the server at starlight medal rank have gotten it this week here. Did you try to purchase the ring in Sandy S? It can only be bought in the nation which has control over Throne Room S. --Almost Unsane 05:51, May 10, 2010 (UTC) just wait for someone to control the throne room i would say hold ur notes and wait for a nation to take the throne room in the past and get this ring for 22.5k AN its too good not to get when u can Redchaos 14:59, May 7, 2010 (UTC) 1 time or 1 per tally? Can anyone confirm that this ring is reobtainable at all? Some items like Ifrit's Blade can only be gotten once and I'm wondering if that is the case with this as well. When someone's server reconquers the Throne Roon S please confirm if this ring can be gotten a second time.--Duzell-Levi 08:40, May 11, 2010 (UTC) You can get this only once per tally, but the next time Throne Room (S) is controlled again (on a subsequent week following Fiat Lux spamming) you can then get another ring--provided you throw away your old one. Everyone on Fenrir able to get it, got their second rings already this week...most moments after the tally calculations were completed. Chiaki 20:29, May 11, 2010 (UTC) where does it work? was just wondering, if anyone knows if you get the xp bonus in campaign battles? i completely forgot about this ring until my friend told me today so wanted to know because he was going to join me in a campaign but had just used his allied ring. so thanks for the help ahead of time --Latravant 12:04, May 31, 2010 (UTC) It works like any other experience point bonus ring and thus it does not affect the amount gained from events such as Campaign. I'm pretty sure I even tested it. ^^ --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 02:14, June 1, 2010 (UTC)